poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The World of Pokemon/Meet Ash Narrator: '''In the unknown reaches of time. Strange and wondrous creatures appeared on this planet, we call them "Pokémon." Over the years countless varieties of Pokemon developed. researches have identified hundred of different types. But many more are yet to be discovered. Many tales has been past down of the extraordinary adventures where humans shared with our Pokemon friends. There have been conflict too, but over the ages we live together in harmony and so the story continues. (We then see Ash brings out his Pokeball and lets out Phanpy) '''Narrator: '''Today there our heroes who collect Pokemon and train hard in battle. Some of them dream of becoming a Pokemon Masters, it is an exciting journey but full of challenges too. Being a trainer requires dedications and spirit. This road can certainly be long and difficult. But those who travel will find many friends along the way. Together humans and Pokemon will carry on the story. Facing new challenges and sharing new adventures that will become the tales of tomorrow. But even tomorrow's story may have started long ago. Like this tale that begins in a legendary past. Before pokeballs ever existed. Lucario appears/The War begins/Lucario Gets banished into the Staff/Releasing an Aura/The war ends (We cut to the fog and then we see the tree of beginning as the crystals around it glows and then we see Ho-Oh flies up. On the ground we see Lucario jumping from rock to rock and runs in the gorge and then turns as he sense something danger) '''Lucario: Aura is with me. (He uses his aura to sense the red army and the green army along with their Pokemon are marching towards the war. He then sees Ho-Oh flying by, suddenly three Houndoom shows up as Lucario runs off and then he founds the blue crystal and touches it) Lucario: Hear me, Sir Aaron. (We now go to the distance of the castle as Sir Aaron sees the blue aura and touches it) Lucario: Sir Aaron, please! Sir Aaron: What's the matter, Lucario? Lucario: The two armies are about to clash, Master. And kingdom has come between them, once the fighting starts we'll all be destroyed. Queen Rin: When the armies reach this palace our kingdom will fall. (Now we cut to three Houndoom Appears attacking Lucario but misses, As he tries to escape, But Houndoom uses iron tail to dust Lucario's Eyes making him Blind, As they try to attack him, But Lucario kept dodging it, As three Houndoom prepares an attack, Lucario attacks it) (Three Houndoom fires flamethrower, but Lucario and Dark Spyro dodges them quickly, Lucario fires Aura Sphere and defeats them) Queen Rin: I will not flee the palace when the army attacks. My faith will be the same as the rest of my kingdom. Sir Aaron: Your highness. There will be no survivors. (Sir Aaron brings out his staff calling upon Pidgeot as he jumps on it's back and flies off, As Pidgeot continues flying, three Skarmory on the green army's side attacks Sir Aaron and his Pidgeot one of them fires Air Cutter and hits Pidgeot, the second Skarmory uses Steel Wing hitting it and then Sir Aaron jumps off and lands on the ground as he sees Lucario) Lucario: Sir Aaron! I'm knew you come. Sir Aaron: Lucario! Lucario: '''Don't worry about me, Master. '''Sir Aaron: '''Don't call me that, I am no longer your master. I have abandon the Queen and the kingdom, And I'll never return. '''Lucario: '''What, but that's impossible. (Sir Aaron runs off) '''Lucario: Master, wait! (Lucario steps on the time flower while Sir Aaron threw his staff and glows) Lucario: Sir Aaron! (Lucario was trapped in the staff) Why master? Why? (Now we go to the tree of beginning and then we see the Queen) Queen Rin: That wave. It's coming from the tree of beginning... it's crying. (Now we go to Ho-Oh flying towards the tree of beginning, as we cut to inside the tree, Ho-Oh turns into Mew. Cut to outside we see two armies are now clashing each other) (Then Pidgeot arrives carrying Sir Aaron's staff and gives it to the Queen and then flies off) Queen Rin: Aaron... (Inside the tree) (The Tree of Beginnng glows and so as all the blue crystals into green crystals around the tree and the kingdom, the tree of beginning lets out a green wave stopping the war as the queen starts to cry) (As it changes into the storybook) Mother: And then the queen understand what Sir Aaron had done. The wise knight realized that there is one hope for the kingdom had gone to the tree of beginning, the dwelling place of Mew. Daughter: Then what happened? Mother: The terrible forces that threaten her kingdom, were suddenly transformed all at once anger and hatred were changed into understanding and hope. Humans and Pokemon on both sides return to their homes and peace was restored to the land. Daughter: Really, mom? Mother: Hmph. And that is why, Sir Aaron and so as Spyro will forever be remembered as the "True Guardian of Aura" and the Spyro will also forever be remembered as the "Legendary Aura Dragon." Daughter: That's a great story. Can you read it again please? Mother: Of course, dear. Daughter: Hooray! (Then the title shows Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) 2,000 years later/Arriving at Cameran Palace/Dressing up/The Tournament begins/Unbeatable/Ash wins the Tournament (2,000 years later, At Cameran Palace, The Celebration begins, As Ash, Team Robot and their friends arrived) Narrator: As Ash continues his quest to become a Pokemon Master. He and his friends arrive at Cameran Palace the kingdom is holding a festival in honor of their legendary hero Sir Aaron and the main event will be a Pokemon competition. Trainers have come near and far to compete and the winner will be dub of this year's guardian of the aura. Tino Tonitini: '''This must be the Cameran Palace. '''Brandy Harryington: This is fantastic! I can go out shopping! Princess Bubblegum: Me too! May: So I guess it's part of the festival everyone's dressing up in tradition costumes. Max: What? We don't have any costumes. Todd Daring: How can we get costumes for that party? Brock: It says here you can get them in the palace. Max: All right! '-' Finn the Human: So Ash, what are you planning to wear for the competition? Ash Ketchum: I'm gonna wear something heroic. Tino Tonitini: '''You mean awesome. '''May: You should dress up as Pikachu too, Ash. Max: Yeah, that be pretty funny. '-' - - (In the sky we see a Tallow flying around the palace and then it lands and transforms into a Pichu and walks inside the castle. Now we go to the heroes in the room full of costumes) May: There all so gorgious! How will I be able to pick just one. Brandy: Fabulous! '-' Ash Ketchum: I need a cape. '-' '-' (Pichu appears behind the window curtain and then transforms into a Treecko it then walks out of the window and then climbs on the walls) '-' - May: Hey, guys. Well, like it? Pleakley: I loved it. '-' - - - - - Max: May is that you? May: It is I indeed. Brock: Wow, May, you look great. Riley Daring: You're not too bad. May: Thank you, Brock and Rika. Ash Ketchum: Now this is me, right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! (The heroes glares at Pikachu with joy and then they dress him up as a jester) '-' - - May: He looks so cute! Max: Yeah, awesome. Rarity: Now you look great. Brock: Well guys, the competition will be starting soon. Ash Ketchum: Great! Pikachu, let's go. (Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulders as the heroes runs off to get to the competition. Now we see Team Rocket enter the room) Jessie: '''Alright, so here's what I wanna do, show up with that shindig and pocket all of their pokemon. '''James: Yes! That's a brilliant idea Jesse! Meowth: You just let us know how it goes. Jessie: Oh you know how it goes? You guys are coming as your dates. Team Rocket: As your dates!? Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Outside) Pokemon Referee: Presenting her royal majesty. The luxurious ruler of Cameran Palace... Lady Ilene! (Queen Ilene shows up with Mime Jr.) Riley Daring: That's the queen. May: Just look at her! She's so beautiful! Todd Daring: '''Wow, I think i'm in love! '''Queen Ilene: And now in honor of Sir Aaron, Spyro and their nobel deeds. We will begin our annual Pokemon contest! Song Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Walking down this endless highway Nothing but my friends beside me We'll never give in, we'll never rest Advanced Battle is the ultimate test From the earth, the land The sea and sky They can never win, but they sure can try Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable From the stars and the ancient past They come to play, but they'll never last Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable You think you'll win, but soon you'll see You may beat some, but you can't beat me I'm undefeatable There's a feeling deep inside me And it's always there to guide me It's in my heart and in my soul Leading me to the ultimate goal You can try your best, this might be fun You'll go down to defeat before you've begun Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable Every move, each attack you choose You think you can win, but you'll always lose Oh oh oh (Advanced Battle!) I'm unbeatable! Pokemon Referee: Weavile is unable to battle! Pikachu, wins! We have a new guardian for the year, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we did it! Tino Tonitini: Ash, you won! (Aipom runs down to join the celebration) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Aipom interrupts and starts celebrating with Pikachu) Carver Descartes: Ash! (Hugs him) I'm so proud of you, man! Mr. Whiskers: (The knight takes off the helmet reveal to be a woman) Kidd Summers: That was great battle, congratulations you two. May: That guy is a girl! (May turns and sees the other heroes disappeared) Human Fluttershy: Our friends went down to the stadium without you. So come on. Kidd Summers: Nice to meet you, I'm Kidd. Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash. Tino Tonitini: I'm Tino Tonitini. These are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, this Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. And also Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hello. - - - Brock: And I'm Brock, at your services. I just wanted you to know that if your ever need of a squire you can always count on- Max: (Grabs Brock on the ear) Good grieve. Even if a suit of armor isn't enough protection from you. Brock: Not in the ear! (Pikachu and Aipom laugh each other) Honoring the Hero/The Celebration begins (That night, Cut to inside of the castle, Queen Ilene gives the staff to Ash) Queen Ilene: This is the staff of the guardian that once belong to the great Sir Aaron and Spyro. According to our tradition the winner of the Pokemon contest its name "The Aura Guardian of the Year and the Aura Dragon." And is presented to this staff. Ash Ketchum: Awesome. Kidd Summers' Plans/Funtime with the toys Kidd Springs into action/Meowth joins the party/Mew appears/2 Weavile attacks/Mew teleports with Pikachu and Meowth Ash does a Pose/Lucario appears Lucario's Secret past with Aaron/Lucario finds the room/Truth about Lucario's Past/The Legend of Mew The Tree of Beginning/Meeting Kidd Summers Lucario's encounter with Ash, Tino, and Sunset/The Rescue mission begins/Meowth looking at toys Lunchtime/Bonsly appears/Pikachu wakes up/Riding the green bubbles/Seeing the skies Arriving at the Hot Springs/Ash finds the Time Flower/Learning the past of the Time Flower (Now we cut to Lucario running and the Jeep driving, then Lucario closes his eyes, uses an aura and senses hot springs as the steam pops out of the hot spring) Riley Daring: '''What is that? '''Brock: '''A bunch of geysers. '''Kidd Summers: Yeah and they seem to be pretty active right now. (May and Rika sees something) Rika Nonaka: Look! May: Look you guys. Renamon: What is it? May: Isn't that a hot spring? Brock: All right! Ash Ketchum: Really? Guilmon: Let's jump in! Yoshi: Me first! (The heroes are on the hot spring) Brock: The temperature's perfect. Spyro: '''This is very warm! '''Hunter: Right, buddy, so warm! Sonic: Now that's the awesome hot spring. (Then Bonsly bonks on May's Head, As Team Rocket and the Villains peeks in and peeks out) May: '''So, you hitched a ride with us huh? Okay, Come on. (As Team Rocket and the Villains peeks in again) '''Rika Nonaka: Well what do you know, you came to join us. Eddy: Oh yeah, baby, it's so relaxing. Max: '''Hey May, Come on in! (But then Bonsly gets scared and hides behind Phanpy) '''Blink the Mole: '''Why is it scared? '''Max: '''Bonsly won't like water, It's a rock-type Pokemon. '''May: '''Oh. '''Big the Cat: '''That's too bad, Bonsly doesn't like water. (Max chuckles) '''Bloom: What's the matter, Ash? Ash Ketchum: You know, guys, I just can't stop thinking about Pikachu. Max: Don't worry, we're gonna find it. Emerl: Yeah, just you wait and see, buddy. Double-D: '''(In Jimmy Neutron’s voice) They’re right. You have to keep your head. We’ll find Pikachu. (Everyone enjoys the hot spring, Lucario watches this as the flashback starts with Sir Aaron sitting with his feet in the water) '''Sir Aaron: Why don't you just sit down and soak your feet, Lucario? It's very relaxing. Spyro (LOS): Yes, it's okay. Lucario: I rather not my friends. Sir Aaron: You need to losen up. Sparx (LOS): Yeah, don't be ridiculous. Lucario: Yes, Master. (He sits and place his feet in the water) Sir Aaron: Well? Cynder (LOS): What do you think? Lucario: It's nice. (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Why don't you jump in? The water's great. Max: Yeah, you'll love it. (Lucario gets up and leaves) Spyro: Guess not. Ash Ketchum: Wonder what's wrong with it. Max: Maybe it hates to take baths. Double-D: '''I doubt that, Max. '''Eddy: '''It still does not trust humans. '''Max: Is that what you think Eddy? May: '''Ash, Max, Everyone, come here. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What, what is it May? '''May: '''Look up there. '''Emerl: '''What is that? '''May: '''I think it's a flower. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Only on way to find out. '''Gmerl: '''Don't get yourself hurt. (Ash climbs on the rock to see the flower) '''Kidd Summers: Ash is a good climber. Brock: Like human Aipom. Ash Ketchum: A flower? (As he was about to touch it, it suddenly opens and causes Ash to fall down splashes into the hot spring as May catches it) Takato Matsuki: Are you okay? May: I didn't ask you to pick the flower, Ash. Ash Ketchum: My mistake. Emerl: It's okay. May: It looks okay, but you have to replant it later. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (Lucario watches this as the flashback starts) Sir Aaron: '''Look, a time flower! '''Lucario: Time flower? Sparx (LOS): '''That's pretty amazing. '''Cynder: What is it? Sir Aaron: This flower through the power of aura can help you see the past. (The time flower opens as the flashback ends as Lucario turns to see steams popping out of the hot spring at dusk we see the heroes digging) Max: That should be dig enough right? Ash Ketchum: I think so. Okay, let's check. May: Okay. (As May gives Ash the time flower it then glows) May: That's weird? (The time flower opens to reveal the heroes the past) Ash Ketchum: A flower? (The time flower glows which causes Ash to fall down and splash into the hot spring as the image disappears) Numbuh 5: That was nuts. May: What's going on? Kidd Summers: You've picked the time flower. Guilmon: What is a Time Flower? Knuckles: I don't know. Kidd Summers: The legend says "Sir Aaron, the other Spyro can look into the past using the time flower like this one." But I didn't think it was true. Max: So how does it work? Kidd Summers: If the legend is accurate it responded because Ash and Aaron's aura is the same. Sonic: Wow. Who would've thought it. Shadow: This time flower is really rare for us to see the past like Chaos Control. (Bonsly was surprised) Ash's Past with Pikachu/Log Training with Sir Aaron/Ash's and Lucario's Big Fight/Drying off/Max befriends Lucario/Playing with Mew (Later that night) Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Pikachu and I are best friends now, but we don't also get along so well. Kidd Summers: Really? Ash Ketchum: I don't think Pikachu liked me at all. Ash Ketchum: I don't know. I can't even count how many times it hit me with an electric type attacks? Kidd Summers: So when does things changed for you? May: Yeah, Ash. Max: How did you two get to be best friends if Pikachu didn't have anything to do with ya? Ash Ketchum: I guess it all started when a flock of Spearow attacked. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): There were so many of them I thought I was finished. But then Pikachu rushed to my rescue, I'll never forget that moment. (Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder and then fires Thunderbolt scaring them away) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): I knew then I can count on, Pikachu. And it felt the same way about me. (Flashback ends) Whiskers: Wow. Riley Daring: Pikachu realized how much you cared about him, and that changed him. Max: Wow! May: That's a great story, Ash. Ash Ketchum: We've had a lot of close call since but we always pull through, 'cause we believe in each other. Tino Tonitini: Then that was before we first met you. Ash Ketchum: Yep, that's right. You had a strong relationship with me ever since we saved each other's lives from danger. (Lucario sighs as the flashback starts with Sir Aaron has a blindfold on his eyes dodging the incoming logs connected to the ropes as he stops) Sir Aaron: (Takes off his blindfold) It's your turn, Lucario. You can do it, I know. (Lucario is now blindfolded as he dodges every logs many times) Sir Aaron: Good. That's enough. (Lucario jumps away and takes his blindfold as both Lucario and Sir Aaron smile at each other as the flashback ends) Lucario: You humans are all alike. Everyone: Huh? Lucario: You can't be trusted. (He tries to walk away) Ash Ketchum: Hey wait a second! (Runs to stop Lucario's tracks) Are you saying you don’t trust me?! Lucario: You'd leave Pikachu without hesitating if you had to! Ash Ketchum: There is no way I ever run out on Pikachu! Lucario: Humph! Your words mean nothing. Ash Ketchum: How do we know Sir Aaron betrayed the queen like you say?! Why don’t you tell us the real story, Lucario? You deserted Sir Aaron and the queen didn’t you?! Lucario: What did you say?! May: This isn't helping, Ash! Ash Ketchum: I didn’t start it. Lucario: What makes you think that Pikachu didn't run off and desert you?! Because it didn't want you for a master. Ash Ketchum: (growls) Take that back! (He angrily run towards Lucario and tackles him and they roll down to the river, and they splashed) May: Stop Ash! Brock: Knock it off! Princess Bubblegum: Stop that right now! - - Lilo Pelekai: (in Eileen's voice) Stop! Stop it! This isn't helpful! (Ash and Lucario are fighting in the river. Then Ash gets thrown off to shore, and then May goes to him and stops the fight by grabbing Ash's arm) May: That's enough, Ash! (Then, Lucario jumps up to the ledge of the river and walks away as the others look at him go, and Ash sneezes) Marceline the Vampire Queen: Come on. Let's get Ash dried up. (Cut to Team Rocket) Jessie: I'm sensing some rebellion's amongs the twerps. James: I'm sensing rebellion's in my stomach. I need food. Jessie: Quiet! (Team Rocket close the trunk of the door being quite) Jessie: '''Keep it down now! (Outside we see May is drying Ash up) '''May: '''That was so uncalled for. '''Ash Ketchum: So what? It shouldn't said Pikachu ran away from me. May: Well, you said some pretty terrible things to Lucario too. Ash Ketchum: (looks down) Yeah. (With Lucario laying on a tree, Max comes) Max: I brought you a present to cheer you up. (Max hands him a chocolate bar) Max: Here, you ever tasted chocolate? Lucario: Never. Max: You're gonna love it. Not only does it make you feel better, but it tastes yummy, too. (Max eats the bar of chocolate as Lucario eats the piece of it and enjoys it) Max: See? Isn't it great!? (With Mew, Pikachu, and Meowth listening to the Lapras Music box) Meowth: '''Now this is living. (As the music stops, Pikachu talks to Mew) '''Meowth: '''Suppose you rather go back to your twerpy pal than hang around here, wouldn't ya? (Pikachu nods, Mew brings and plays party blower Shuckle inside) '''Meowth: Look you got, Mew, to play with. (Mew plays a Hitmontop yo-yo) Meowth: You two have a good time. (Pikachu was now sad as he looks away thinking about Ash) Pikachu: Pika, pi. (Ash wakes up inside Kidd's jeep as he opens the door, Lucario was also asleep opens his eyes and watches Ash. Tino, Mr. Whiskers, Lilo, Riley, and Kim are now awake as they walk out of the tent and see Ash looking at the tree) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu... Tino Tonitini: Hey, Ash. Are you thinking about Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: We'll find him, Ash. So don't worry. - Heading the the Tree of Beginning/Finding another Time Flower/Lucario's tragic past/Ash's Apology to Lucario/Regirock appears (Now we cut to Lucario running and the Jeep driving to the Tree of Beginning, but then the Jeep brakes) Finn the Human: Great! Now what? Hunter: '''Look up there! (As Lucario looks up the cliff seeing a strange item, as the gang gets out of the jeep) '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario, what’s wrong? (Lucario looks seeing a cliff where they encounter Sir Aaron in the past) Lucario: This is the place where I was trapped in the staff. Everyone: Huh? (Flashback shows Sir Aaron and then Lucario then it ends) Lucario: Why? Why did he do it? (As Lucario fell to their kness, Then another Time Flower shows up, opens and glows) Ash Ketchum: '''It's the Time flower. Entering the Tree of Beginning/Regirock Returns Registeel appears/The Red Blobs appear/Heading to the outside of the tree/Pikachu founds Ash/Regice appears - - - - '''Finn the Human: A Regice! Team Rocket appears/Escaping/Running to the bridge/Destroying the bridge Team Rocket gets swallowed by the Red Blobs/Regirock and Registeel returns/Lucario didn't get swallowed by Red Blob Splitting up/Pikachu, Mew and Meowth races to the cave/The Red Blobs swallow Max, Brock, May and the other heroes Race to Pikachu/The wind blows Ash and Pikachu away/Saving Pikachu/Kidd Summers to the rescue/Regice Returns/The Red Blobs track Ash, Tino and their friends Heading into the Crystal room/The Regi Trio attacks/The Red blobs appear/Ash and and others get swallowed/Mew revives Everyone - - - - Mew falls into ill/The Tree is dying Arriving at the Crystal throne/Sir Aaron releases the Aura/Ash and Lucario uses the Aura/Saving Mew and the Tree Mew Recovered/Sir Aaron's Farewell/Lucario's Death Lucario: Thank you, Ash, Tino. (Lucario feels the pain) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Lucario! Please hang on, You can't leave us yet! '''Lucario: '''I have to go Ash... Aaron.... is waiting for me. Ending Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts